1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an artificial turf infill, and an artificial turf including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An artificial turf was first developed in U.S.A. and has been used since 1965. The artificial turf has a structure in which fibers made of plastic filament extend upwardly from an underlying backing. The artificial turf however gradually decreased in usage due to its high hardness compared to the natural turf, and the slippery surface thereof causing a user's slippage. In the late 1990s, the artificial turf was enhanced with elasticity and low sliding resistance by erecting long fibers of soft plastic filament on the underlying backing and then filling the spaces between the long fibers with an infill such as small chip of rubber and/or sand, resulting in a prevalent use for football fields, baseball fields, etc. including playgrounds in these days.
The artificial turf infill can be used in various types: the type using only sands, the type using only rubber chips made from waste tires, the type using a two-layered structure in which sands are spread on a lower layer and rubber chips are spread on an upper layer, the type using a mixture of rubber chips and sands, the type using a mixture of rubber chips and sands coated with rubber, and so on.